


Kept Forever

by AzMoAn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Kept Forever

Ouma felt nothing but pain when the hydraulic press crushed him into paste. It was an interesting way to go and the Ultimate Supreme Leader didn't think it would have ended like it had. Maybe he would have died because he was careless and was assassinated. Or maybe he would have been betrayed by a lackey or someone that he trusted like or maybe his beloved-

There was a strange clicking sound and Ouma found himself dropped onto the ground unceremoniously. He tried to get up, but his body was unresponsive. His arm wouldn't move and he felt an overwhelming pain throughout his body.

_Is this what heaven is like?_ Ouma wondered to himself. _No...it's probably_ -

"I wouldn't try to move." Ouma's eyes widened at Rantaro's familiar voice. "Your body just felt like it was being crushed by a hydraulic press."

There were footsteps and then..."Is he awake?"

Ouma looked up to see Kaede's concerned face looking down at him. He tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't work.

"He's...recovering." Rantaro said.

"I can't believe he did something that insane." Kaede shook her head. "If Shuichi remembered everything, he wouldn't forgive him for doing something that stupid."

The dull pain Ouma felt began to fade and his fingers twitched.

"Oh his body's beginning to respond."

"So we can pick him up?"

Kaede nodded and Rantaro bent down. "Sorry Kokichi. This might be a little embarrassing for you."

_What are you_ -Ouma's face turned bright red as Rantaro carried him bridal style.

"So that's what he looks like." Angie walked up to Ouma and stared at him. Her open yellow jacket had been replaced with a green one and her wide idealistic eyes seemed more tired and weary. "Didn't expect him to be wearing the same clothes in the game."

"Weren't you wearing the same thing, Angie?"

The girl shook her head in response. Ouma's arm twitched and he managed to push himself out of Rantaro's arms.

"Feeling better?" The purple haired boy didn't answer, trying to find his balance. His arms had recovered, but his legs were still weak. Firm arms grabbed his shoulder and led him to a chair.

Kirumi's assertive stare prevented anyone from approaching the ultimate leader as he felt a pounding in his head. His hands immediately clutched his head as pain and some strange thoughts came into his head.

"Oooh. Do you think he's remembering?" Angie asked.

Remembering? Through the pain Ouma felt annoyed. What was he supposed to be remembering? He knew everything about his life. How he joined DICE, how he took over, getting accepted to Hope's Peak and meeting- "Saihara."

"There it is!" Ouma's violet eyes focused on the ultimate inventor looking down at him with a vicious smirk. "He's gonna remember Kusaihara soon. Hope we're all ready when that shit happens."

"What?"

Miu looked at an unamused Kaede who shook her head sternly.

"Don't tell him anything."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine Bakamatsu." Kaede sighed at the nickname, but Miu continued. "But when he wakes up screaming, I'm not helping-Oh look they just found the body!"

Everyone-excluding Ouma, who was trying to make sense of everything- looked at the screen. Ouma looked at everyone who had different reactions. Rantaro, Kaede and Kirumi looked resigned. Tenko and Angie were impassive and Miu was smiling. The inventor turned back to look at Ouma.

"Look at your boyfriend there!" She shouted. "Don't you feel bad for leaving him there?"

"Miu!"

"Oh come one! He has to know!"

"Not with us shouting at him."

"I'm not shouting at him. I'm speaking normally."

"You're yelling at him. And you're telling him things he doesn't remember."

"Look Bakamatsu. I'm telling that little shit about his life-"

"You aren't!"

"I am!"

When Miu and Kaede's argument began to increase and everyone around tried to intervene. Ouma started to tune them out. Something about what Miu said to him was reminding him of something....

* * *

 

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes. Ouma looked around the room, studying the items in the room.

"Oh good you're awake." Ouma looked at the two unfamiliar people that walked into the room. The one with short brown hair was smiling happily as if he'd received the best gift ever from him. The Ultimate Supreme Leader watched them warily.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after screaming." The one next to the brown haired man said. "Our assumption is that your death along with Miss Iruma's comments sped up the process of recovering your memories and your mind couldn't handle it. You gave your classmates quite a scare."

Ouma stared at them. The pain is his head had vanished, but in its place there were memories that confused him. He remembered accepting the invitation into Neo Hope's Peak from Headmaster Naegi and his assistant Kyoko. He remembered meeting the rest of the class and tricking them all continuously, building up a reputation as a compulsive liar and a terrifying enemy. Saihara hadn't been happy when he found about that-

Ouma's eyes widened when he remembered. He'd broken down because of him. Because of his beloved Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara.

"What's happened so far?" Ouma looked at the Headmaster. "In the Killing Game. What's happened?"

"They've figured out who the killer is." Ouma's face fell. They weren't supposed to find out. His plan was supposed to have ended the game-they would have all been safe...

Kyoko continued. "Kaito has just been executed." Ouma pretended to not notice when she slipped her hand into Naegi's. "He'll be joining us soon."

"Joining us?"

"We aren't dead if that is what you are thinking." Kyoko said. "Team Danganronpa used you as an experiment. A broadcasted Killing Game for the masses. You forgot your school life and were given new memories so the game would be interesting. We didn't think anything was wrong until Monokuma appeared."

Ouma's expression darkened. "Then why didn't you try to get us out?"

"We couldn't find you." Naegi replied quickly. "Believe me, everyone was looking for you. Team Danganronpa hid you all away on Jabberwock island-the one place we wouldn't look because the remnants had told us that everything was fine and dismantled when they left."

Right. The Remnants of Despair- The group Ouma had been accused of being. He felt disgusted. He, the Ultimate Supreme leader, had been used like a pawn and so had everyone else.

Kyoko continued when Ouma didn't say anything. "The machinery is also an unknown factor. We don't know where the main computer is, so we can't just break you out of the virtual reality world."

Ouma narrowed his eyes. If he ever found out where "Team Danganronpa" was, he would-

"We are not letting you take revenge." Kyoko interrupted his thoughts. "Team Danganronpa has never broadcasted anything having to do with this Killing game and they never will. We have already arrested them and destroyed all of the footage. This is the only location that shows the Killing Game."

"But then why are we here?"

"So when your entire class is reunited, you'll be able to help each other recover."  
  
Ouma found a few problems with that plan: grudges and the memory recovery process being some of the least of them. With those thoughts, he shifted and began to slide off the bed.

"Ouma?"

"I'm going to see the others." The purple haired boy said. "Don't stop me."


End file.
